


A New Start

by AceOnIce



Series: WINGO fics [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is the inquisitor, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Enemies to Lovers, First Meetings, M/M, Magnus is the king of Edom, Malec Discord Server WINGO, Post-War, Powerful Magnus Bane, Pre-Relationship, Wingfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Magnus sets off to destroy the shadowhunter that has entered his domain of Edom, but things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: WINGO fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701433
Comments: 34
Kudos: 319
Collections: Wingo Summer





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Taupe_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/gifts).



> For the Wingo fill 'wings as weapons'  
> Based on this the prompt: https://pics.me.me/you-live-in-a-world-where-your-soulmate-is-unable-36974934.png

Magnus doesn’t know why there’s a Nephilim in Edom- it shouldn’t even be possible- but he's not planning on leaving the angel-blooded creature alive long enough to find out.

As king of Edom, it’s his responsibility to protect the realm and all of its refuge inhabitants. And because all of the wraiths he sends in search of the angelic energy keep dying, it’s up to him to find it. 

He leaves his castle with his magic swirling around him in shades of purple and red, disrupting the dusty ground and setting the red dirt flying away from him as he walks, unhurried, in the direction of the Nephilim. His wings, black and leathery, are unfurled behind him. His hands rest by his sides, magic glowing around his curled fists. 

He knows he looks every bit the king he is as he crosses the sand, heading towards the angelic energy that’s acting as a beacon in the demonic realm. Magnus knows every inch of Edom, is intimately aware of every creature living there. A former wasteland, rebuilt as a safe haven for Downworlders fleeing the war crimes of the Nephilim, fleeing the war. He had felt the presence of the lone shadowhunter the moment they entered his domain. 

That doesn’t mean he isn’t thrown by the sight of large golden wings, shining like metal in the heat. Magnus has seen Nephilim before, had fought and killed many of them in the war, but in the time since coming to Edom he’d almost forgotten just how magnificent their wings were. 

The source of the angelic energy stands across from him, close enough for Magnus to make out more than the bright wings unfurled behind his back. In another life Magnus would take the time to notice the man’s hazel eyes, his strong jaw, the way his leather clothing clung to him like a second skin. In another world Magnus would have flirted, preened. 

But this is Edom and Nephilim aren’t welcome here. 

The Nephilim in question is raising his hands in a gesture of surrender, but it’s too late to avoid a fight. He should never have come to Edom. 

Magnus attacks without a hesitation, gathering his magic to his fingertips and throwing it at the tall shadowhunter in front of him. 

The Nephilim curls his wings around himself causing Magnus’ magic to glance harmlessly off of them, evaporating into curls of color before sinking into the dust of Edom. Edom, completely under Magnus’ control, mirroring his magic, returning every bit he spends in full. Magic depletion wasn’t a concern here when Magnus had infinite power to pull from the realm itself. 

Magnus throws spell after spell at the Nephilim who remains cocooned behind his wings, the angelic properties of which protect him entirely, the metallic look of the wings hinting at their strength. 

A sound like a growl peels from Magnus’ lips. “You come to my realm and simply cower? Face me!” 

“I didn’t come to fight you,” a low voice responds from behind the wings, unmoving in his little shell of protection. 

Magnus narrows his eyes, scanning for a weak spot, but the Nephilim’s entire front is hidden- only his front. Which means if Magnus can attack from behind there will be places of vulnerability. 

“Nephilim aren’t welcome here,” Magnus seethes as he opens a portal. He steps through it, re-appearing directly behind the shadowhunter. The man is still curled inward, wings wrapped around himself, leaving the majority of his back open for attack. 

Magnus pushes his magic at the Nephilim, waiting for the purple and black to tear into the angelic-blooded man. Instead, the magic moves easily around him, not leaving so much as a scratch. 

“You came here in cloaked in magic,” Magnus assumes. Though any enchantment by a warlock _should_ have had a distinct signature. And, more than that, it should have been overpowered by the brute strength of Magnus’ magic. 

The Nephilim spins around, wings flying open behind him. He still hasn’t drawn a weapon. “I didn’t.” 

“Impossible.” Magnus hurtles spell after spell at the Nephilim, watching as they all break apart upon reaching him. Magnus shakes his head, stumbling backwards. “No.” 

“Please,” the Nephilim holds out a hand, an offering. 

Magnus grimaces at it before calling forth another ambush of wraiths. His magic might not be able to hurt the Nephilim, but his wraiths surely can. 

He watches with horror, and a small amount of pride that he tries to ignore, as the Nephilim pulls out his sword and slashes through the oncoming demons. His wings work behind him, acting like extra blades to cut through the wraiths. Magnus realizes the ends of the feathers must be sharper than they appear.

The Nephilim’s left wing slashes through the last wraith, leaving him covered in ichor, but unharmed. His jaw is tight as he glares at Magnus. “I came here to talk to Magnus Bane, ruler of Edom. I didn’t expect you to be... this, my-” 

“Go home.” Magnus summons a portal beside the Nephilim. “I don’t make nice with Nephilim.” 

“Wait, just give me a chance Magnus.” 

Magnus flinches at the sound of his own name coming from the Nephilim’s lips. He summons his magic to his fingertips, drawing the man’s attention. “Go before I toss you into the portal myself.” He lets his magic extend out, wrapping around the Nephilim’s ankle. 

Instead, the shadowhunter- Magnus’... no, he won’t even think it- sinks into a crouch. With a pointed glare, he extends a palm and runs his fingertips over the magic curled around his leg. Magnus feels the touch reverberate under his skin and he yanks away, releasing his hold on the magic rope and letting it disintegrate.

“Please,” the Nephilim says as he pushes back onto his feet, standing tall. Taller than Magnus. “You’re-” 

“No,” Magnus cuts him off, his voice choked. He presses his fingertips to his temple, closing his eyes. “How could my soulmate be one of the monsters that mercilessly slaughters my people- that nearly killed all Downworlders?” 

“But that’s why I’m here. The war is done. Valentine is dead and the Clave is introducing new laws to protect Downworlders from Shadowhunter attacks. All prisoners of war were released a week ago. We want your help drafting the new laws.” 

Magnus doesn’t know how long it’s been since he escaped to Edom, overthrew his father, and created a safe haven in the formerly harsh land. Still, he can’t imagine it’s been long enough for that kind of mass change to be made. He can’t imagine the Clave ever making that kind of change.

He extinguishes the portal, but lets his magic flame around him, even if he knows it will be harmless to this Nephilim. 

“How would you know this? Who are you?” 

A hint of a smirk crosses the man’s face. “I’m Alec Lightwood, the current Inquisitor. I led many of the discussions of peace and am working to dispel prejudice against Downworlders.” 

Magnus hesitates before fixing one of his necklaces that had gotten tangled in his shirt collar in the fight- if it could even be called a fight. “A Lightwood? Promoting peace? Either you’re lying or I’ve been gone longer than I realized.”

“Come with me to New York and I’ll prove it.” 

Alec looks sincere, but Magnus holds to his doubts, to the horrified memories of war, to the injustices of the Clave. “Assuming what you’ve said is true, why do you want my help with the new laws?” 

“To make them more inclusive. A lot of Downworlders came here during the war and we want to give them the option of returning home. You’re their chosen leader so the Clave wanted to contact you first.”

“You came alone.” 

“I volunteered. Shadowhunters aren’t exactly lining up to come to Edom.” A hint of a smile appears on Alec’s face. “It’s a good thing I did, seeing as how you would have easily eviscerated anyone else.” 

The reminder that Alec is supposedly his soulmate has Magnus’ stomach twisting. “Attack me.” 

The smile drops from Alec’s face. “Magnus, what-” 

“Prove it,” Magnus growls. “If you’re really my soulmate, you won’t be able to hurt me and if you can then you’re probably lying about everything.” 

Alec grimaces. “Couldn’t I just drink a truth serum?” 

“We’ll get to that later,” Magnus states. “Attack me.” 

The Nephilim huffs a sigh, but allows his right wing to stretch out before coming at Magnus. He braces himself for the attack, preparing for the end of the wing to slice through the skin of his shoulder, magic already dancing at his palms to heal any wound. He feels the wing make impact, but the sharp edge is dull where it hits without enough pressure to so much as cause him to sway. 

He watches the wing curl away, behind Alec’s back. “There? Happy?” 

Magnus sucks in a breath. It seems Alec has been honest about at least one thing. They truly are soulmates. Magnus turns and begins walking. “Come along Alexander, we have much to discuss.” 

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to A_Taupe_Fox for betaing and pointing out all the little places this fic didn't work quite right, they were so helpful with this!!


End file.
